Talk:Seminar
Questions and comments regarding the programme of the House of Commons meeting (see "Article" for contents of programme -- click left above) To all Committee and anyone who manages to find this webpage - it's not easy. But it's worth it, when you get here! (1) Login or create an account (click top-left on most pages) - the simplest is to use your actual name and a password which is easier to remember. Or any username, again which you can remember. For some reason "Einstein" is already taken! You will need to supply an email address, which will not be shown on-screen. (2) The draft programme is in the "article". (3) Write comments after the programme or amend the article. Correct any mistakes in the text that you spot . . If you make major changes please explain the reasons for them in this discussion or "talk" space. PLEASE CREATE A CONVERSATION below ABOUT THE PROGRAMME - BETWEEN ALL OF US. EMAILS CANNOT REALLY DO THIS. ASK QUESTIONS ABOUT OTHER ITEMS. How can we involve all in the programme - even now?? ~ Paul "I would really like to use a virtual communal space like Wikia, yet I find its interface *totally arcane* and I can't, for the life of me, find the e-mail where you told everybody what their password is... Is it "mentor 002" or some such?" From member of committee (NAAS) Forget, for the moment the mentor thing - I've changed the text above in the login section. Hope it's more intelligible now. I agree it's arcane. No I don't! Arcane means "Understood by only a few; obscure; requiring secret or mysterious knowledge." The interface is basically the same as wikipedia and millions (well, almost) have conquered that. There's a better word meaning obscure; ---- What is "Phisqhatinsuyukuna"? Why not spell it "Pisqa Suyokuna" or just call it the "Five Suyos"? "Phisqhatinsuyukuna - Journal of Peruvian Studies" is the current name of our Journal, which is both an academic journal (articles can be peer reviewed and published) and a daily journal (which accepts any and all mutimedia entries of any size and date). How PEAC can best be of use to people in the earthquake zone? Reunión entre algunos representantes miembros y no del comité PEAC. Antes y después del House of Commons del día 16/10/07 Como observadora externa de la reunión noto una grande dificultad en la segunda fase de trabajo de estos grupos peruanos que todavía no tienen claro como poder aportar sucesivamente en la comunidad. El laboro de ‘Reconstrucción’ se tendría que iniciar primero al interno de estos grupos miembros, para que no pierdan ese légame de solidariedad inicial. La fase de la ‘recolección’ esta acabando inicia ahora el verdadero ‘trabajo de colaboración’ donde a cada comunidad tenga la oportunidad de contribuir a mejorar ‘la imagen de nuestro país’ con nuevas ideas, actividades o propuestas. Para lograr este fin es necesario que todos los participantes puedan obtener provecho y reconocimiento de sus trabajos, entre ellos mismos. Esta fase intermedia de ‘trabajo en conjunto’ de las comunidades puede conducir a dos salidas, la primera: a una división interna de grupos los cuales cambiarán la etiqueta que los representa pero no la sustancia. Segunda posibilidad: es recuperar el ‘objetivo común’ en estas comunidades para che cada una de ellas pueda trabajar y aportar en su mismo rol que los representa. Un resultado positivo de este trabajo en conjunto ha tenido como respuesta la reunión oficial de los representantes del gobierno peruano y respectivas comunidades en el Parlamento británico. El primer paso se ha hecho ahora es necesario continuar.